Goosebumps HorrorLand
Goosebumps HorrorLand is an upcoming horror novella series by R.L. Stine, a spin-off of his popular Goosebumps books. Overview R.L. Stine is writing a twelve-book series titled Goosebumps HorrorLand. The series, based loosely on One Day at Horrorland (sixteenth in the original series) and Return To Horrorland (thirteenth in the Goosebumps 2000 series), is the first Goosebumps series where each book is part of the same plot The new series will be an immersive storytelling experience welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park which R.L. Stine describes as "the scariest place on Earth." In a Goosebumps first, the new series will be a serialized adventure, and the story won't end on the final page of book #1. Instead, the spine-tingling and funny bone-tickling adventures will continue on the Internet and in books #2-12, each of which can also stand alone. The first ten HorrorLand books all will feature a combination of frightful new faces as well as the vilest villains from the original Goosebumps series. Ordinary kids are being summoned to HorrorLand-but why? Readers are in for the ride of their lives as the cast of characters trapped in the theme park grows larger with each book, and their situations become more and more perilous. Books #11-12 will take place entirely in HorrorLand. Who-or what-is behind the evil plot to assemble these kids? The answer will be revealed in the final book. Soon after the debut of books #1 and #2 in March 2008, Scholastic will begin to reissue original Goosebumps books-ten bestselling titles that tie in with each new story as it unfolds in HorrorLand. Scholastic will launch HorrorLand with a dedicated website that, with the publication of each book, will further the narrative and provide corresponding clues to help readers unlock the secrets to HorrorLand. In addition, the web site will offer readers original HorrorLand material not available in the books-including ten free internet-only related stories, bonus downloads, interactive games, and more. R.L. Stine has stated that each book will "have two stories." The released plot synopses suggest that each of the ten books will have its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The final two books in the series will serve to wrap up the 'HorrorLand' plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first ten books in a single climactic storyline. The series is complemented by companion websites. The website EnterHorrorLand.com will be a "gameplay experience which immerses fans in HorrorLand itself"3 and opened February 20, 2008 the website has games in different maps one per book. The first map is of Revenge of the Living Dummy. The website EscapeHorrorLand.com opened February 14, 2008 and is a "serialized, story-driven, fact-finding experience" hosted by the protagonists of One Day at Horrorland. Scholastic has opened a page previewing the titles in the series. Scholastic's reprints of classic Goosebumps titles to accompany the series have all-new covers. and bonus material. Also,Books 13-19 will be released in 2010 and one in 2011. Also there will be another five totaling the series to 24 books. The Books #1 -''' Revenge of the Living Dummy *Release Date: February 2008 * Number of Pages: 128 * Goosebumps series: Night of the Living Dummy * Companion reissue: Night of the Living Dummy * Plot: Revenge of the Living Dummy: Britney Crosby and her friend Molly Molloy thinks Britney's cousin Ethan is pretty mean and they happens to be right. Ethan won't stop tormenting Britney and Molly with an old ventriloquist's dummy, named Slappy, and the dummy has plans for Britney and Molly too! *Enter HorrorLand #1 Plot: Britney and Molly receive mysterious invitations to HorrorLand "scream park" and with the horrors of Slappy behind them they go willingly, but the scares quickly become too real when they spot Slappy! #2 - Creep From the Deep * Release Date: February 2008 * Number of Pages: 137 * Goosebumps series: Deep Trouble * Companion reissue: Deep Trouble * Deep Trouble Plot: Billy Deep and Sheena Deep are excited this summer because they get to go to the Caribbean to see their uncle the famous Dr. D. but their hopes of a relaxing vacation gets turned around when Dr. D vanishes and Billy and Sheena a left alone to fight Captain Ben and an army of Zombie Pirates. *Enter HorrorLand #2 Plot: Later that summer they receive a surprise invitation to HorrorLand, they were psyched but again the tides begin to turn when two girls named Britney and Molly disappeared, a boy named Matt is chased by the Monster Police and then Billy was positively horrified when his sister Sheena became invisible and then she DISAPPEARED! #3 - Monster Blood for Breakfast! Main Article: Monster Blood for Breakfast * Release Date: May 2008 * Goosebumps series: Monster Blood * Companion reissue: Monster Blood * Monster Blood For Breakfast Plot: Athlete Matt Daniels hates his neighbor Bradley "Worm" Wormser. He ranges from annoying Matt to completely humiliating him and ruining his social life. The worst of it all is that Bradley ordered some gooey stuff called Monster Blood that made Matt nine-feet-tall! And now Bradley is definitely going to PAY! *Enter HorrorLand #3 Plot: When Matt got to HorrorLand he met a Horror named Byron, who hands him the Panic Park Key Card that lets him win at carnival games and go through doors that don't usually open. Matt and Billy asked the police to help Sheena but they try to take the key card from Matt. Monster Blood steals Sheena away when Byron helps with a mirror... #4 - The Scream of the Haunted Mask Main Article:The Scream of the Haunted Mask * Release Date: July 2008 * Goosebumps series: The Haunted Mask * Companion Reissue: The Haunted Mask * The Scream of the Haunted Mask Plot: After the worst Halloween night ever Carly Beth Caldwell hid the Haunted Mask in her basement and she feared when the next Halloween came. One year later the creepy Halloween mask is calling out to her again and Carly Beth and her friend Sabrina Mason find themselves in the second battle with the Haunted Mask... all though there's a third battle in HorrorLand... *After Carly Beth and Sabrina get their invitations to HorrorLand, they meet up with three other Very Special Guests on a crazy mission to find a Horror named Byron. Carly Beth and Sabrina don't want to take part in their crazy mission and they quickly find themselves locked inside Wolsbane Forest! #5 - Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Main Article:Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz * Release Date: September 2008 * Companion Reissue: One Day at Horrorland * Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Plot: Robby Schwartz loves writing comic strips. His favorite strips are about his favorite supervillain Dr. Maniac... until his comic creation comes to life and kidnaps his little brother Sam, now Robby is in a REAL life and death situation when he tries to save his brother and all the kids in the city. *Enter HorrorLand #5 Plot: Robby couldn't resist the invitation to HorrorLand as a Very Special Guest. His joy lasts a few hours however when he gets locked in Wolfsbane Forest with two other Very Special Guests, luckily he saves himself and the two others but who was going to save him when Robby got trapped in a Dr. Maniac video game. None other then the two missing girls named Britney and Molly but they disappeared with a ventriloquist's dummy named Slappy! #6 - Who's Your Mummy? * Release Date: November 2008 * Goosebumps series: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb/Return Of The Mummy * Companion Reissue: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Who's Your Mummy Plot: Abby Martin and her little brother Peter are sent to their Uncle Jonathan's house when their parental guardian - Granny Vee - is sick... but there's something wrong with Uncle Jonathan, his maid - Sonja - and the house itself, Abby and Peter keep hearing moans from the basement of the Egyptain-like room and Uncle Jonathan and Sonja are upsessed with Abby's hair. Then Abby knew something was downright wrong when they figured out that who they thought was their Uncle Jonathan was an Egypatian named Tuttan-Rha and that he was seen eating out of the mummy's tummy! * Enter HorrorLand #6 Plot: Abby went by herself and met another Very Special Guest named Michael whose friends call him Monster and a Horror named Byron tells the kids to escape, later Abby and Michael meet six Very Special Guests - Billy, Sheena, Matt, Carly Beth, Sabrina and Robby - all frightened. Which didn't help at all when Abby, Michael and the others were all attacked by screeching bats! #7 - My Friends Call Me Monster * Release Date: December 2008 * Companion Reissue: Be Careful What You Wish For... * My friends Call Me Monster Plot: Michael Munroe whose frineds call him Monster thinks his mean,teacher - Mrs. Hardesty - is weird, she's supersticious and she believes in Monsters and she's always on Michael case for everything, and when Mrs. Hardesty makes Michael do community service Michael desides to get her back! In an attepmt to frighten Mrs. Hardesty, Michael discovers a six-foot-tall monster egg in her attic... and it was hatching! * Enter HorrorLand #7 Plot: Michael saves himself and the other Very Special Guests from the mad bat attack by confusing them with his lucky dog whistle. Michael then splits up with the Very Special Guests to look for a mirror anywhere in HorrorLand, but he couldn't find any so he returned to them. Michael then leads them underground to try and get online on his laptop to see if there was any information on HorrorLand. They get caught by the Monster Police and Michael releases gorilla monsters to escape, then Michael finds a strange horror and a mirror and he ends up getting sucked into it to Panic Park... without the other Very Special Guests! #8 - Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! * Release Date: January 2009 * Goosebumps series: Say Cheese and Die! * Classic Goosebumps reissue: Say Cheese and Die! * Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! Plot: Julie Enhrit now has a new camera. A strange familiar self-developing camera that has a strange power to CAUSE the future when someone's picture is taken and the photo always comes out horrifying, now Julie is taking pictures with the Evil Camera for the Photo Contest at Twin Forks Middle School and the students there will never be the same! * Enter HorrorLand #8 Plot: Julie was roughed up the first few seonds she arrived HorrorLand when gorilla monsters attacked her and the Monster Police ruin her new digital camera, but she ruins something too... the other Very Special Guests chances to escape when Byron gives her a mirror and she just tosses it away. Now the others are all dissapointed, but then they come up with a reckless way of escaping... by walking through the front gate, the eight of them have to get a horrorland stamp to leave, but when they get out, the stamps come alive, sprouting giant purple vines and they start getting strangled! #9 - Welcome to Camp Slither *Release Date: April 2009 *Goosebumps series: There is a long tradition of Goosebumps books taking place at a camp, including Welcome To Camp Nightmare, The Horror at Camp Jellyjam, Ghost Camp, The Curse of Camp Cold Lake, Fright Camp, Return to Ghost Camp and Escape From Camp Run-For-Your-Life. *Companion Reissue: The Horror at Camp Jellyjam *Plot: Two siblings Boone Dixon and Heather, are strong animal loving kids. So they go to camp, where there's animals and nature. The camp is called Camp Hither. The animal loving might stop between these two because, snakes are slithering through camp and campers are mysteriously vanishing. If Boone and Heather survive the snake's rampage can Boone survive HorrorLand? *Enter HorrorLand 9: When Boone sees eight kids being strangled by snake-like vines he jumps into action! But then he gets tangled in the crushing vines, they get saved by Horrors who only intriduce them to The Keeper, a.k.a. Dr. Maniac1 #10 Help! We Have Strange Powers! * Release Date: April 2009 * Companion Reissue: How I Got My Shrunken Head * Plot: Jillian Gerard and Jackson Gerard are twins who have strange telepathic powers. Jillian can read minds and Jackson can move things without touching them. This is exciting and cool at first, but then the twins find out that an insane scientist named Inspector Cranium is watching them and knows their secret and that person will do anything to take control of that power, and then in HorrorLand they meet all of the Very Special Guests, all working towards the same goal... to escape. Jillian and Jackson save them by defeating Dr. Maniac and Purple Rage, but more Horrors awaite for them when a sister and brother are spying on them. Their names: Lizzy and Luke Morris! #11 - Escape From HorrorLand * Release Date: June 2009 * Companion Reissue: The Werewolf Of Fever Swamp * Plot: Lizzy Morris and Luke Morris have been to HorrorLand before and barely escaped with their lives. They thought they would never return, but then they heard of strange happenings in HorrorLand. Lizzy and Luke decide to check these strange events out and go back to HorrorLand and they meet up with seven Very Special Guests: Matt, Carly Beth, Robby, Michael, Julie, Jillian and Jackson, all trying to escape HorrorLand. Lizzy and Luke know everything about HorrorLand so they lead the way to Panic Park through the Hall of Mirrors. Too bad The Menace is waiting for them there. . #12 - Streets of Panic Park * Release Date: July 2009 * Companion Reissue: A Night in Terror Tower * Plot: The kids escaped Horrorland, but could Panic Park be worse? Can the kids escape Panic Park and defeat their enemies before it's too late? Why does the Menace want them to stay? Will they unravel the mystery of Panic Park? All the answers will be revealed. * . Book #13 Welcome to Horrorland: A Survival Guide Release Date: October 2009 * Companion Reissue: None * Plot: Luke and Lizzy Morris have done research on Horrorland, and now you can get the real scoop on everything Horrorland, from Very Special Villians to the deadly rides. See the original guide at www.escapehorrorland.com '''#13 -'' When The Ghost Dog Howls'' Release Date: January 1st, 2010 ' ' Companion Reissue: Welcome to Dead House #14 - Little Shop Of Hamsters ' ' Release Date: March 1st, 2010 Companion Reissue: Welcome to Camp Nightmare #15 - Heads, You Lose Release Date: May 1st, 2010 ' ' Companion Reissue: Ghost Beach # 16 - Weirdo Halloween Release Date: July 1st, 2010 ' ' Companion Reissue: The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight '# 17 - The Wizard of Ooze' Release Date: September 1st, 2010 Companion Reissue: You Can't Scare Me! # 18 - Slappy New Year Release Date: November 1st, 2010 Companion Reissue: Return of the Mummy Yes, the canceled Goosebumps Gold Which also proves that the villains escaped Panic Park. # 19 - Return To Chiller House Release Date: January 1st, 2011 Companion Reissue: Bad Hare Day # 20 - The Snowman Shall Go Free Release Date: March 1st, 2011 Companion Reissue: Beware, The Snowman # 21 - The Haunted Mask Lives! Release Date: May 1st, 2011 Companion Reissue: The Haunted Mask II # 22 - The Incredible Shrinking 5th Grader Release Date: July 1st, 2011 Companion Reissue: The Haunted School # 23 - Happy Holidays From Dead House Release Date: September 1st, 2011 Companion Reissue: Egg Monsters From Mars # 24 - Dr. Maniac Vs. Robby Schwartz II Release Date: November 1st, 2011 Companion Reissue: Attack of the Mutant # 25 - The Haunted Crossbows Release Date: January 1st, 2012 Companion Reissue: The Headless Ghost # 26 - The Ice Scream Man Release Date: March 1st, 2012 Companion Reissue: Monster Blood II # 27 - The Last Horror Release Date: May 1st, 2012 Companion Reissue: Werewolf Skin Enemies in Series: *Slappy the Dummy *Captain Ben *Monster Blood *The Haunted Mask *Dr. Maniac *King Tuttan-Rha *Mrs. Hardesty *The Evil Camera *Dr. Crawler *Inspector Cranium *Byron *The Menace *The Blue Kerlew Hound *Mr. Fitz and Hamsters *Prince Beaufort *Weirdo *The Wizard of Ooze *Jonathan Chiller *Snowman *Dark Falls Townsfolk *Ice Scream Man Very Special Guests: *Britney Crosby *Molly Molloy *Billy Deep *Sheena Deep *Matt Daniels *Carly Beth Caldwell *Sabrina Mason *Robby Schwartz *Abby Martin *Michael Munroe *Julie Martin *Boone Dixon *Jillian Gerard *Jackson Gerard Other Kid At HorrorLand *Lizzy Morris *Luke Morris *Andy Meadows *Marnie Myers *Sam Waters *Lexi Blake *Jessica Bowen *Ryan Chang *Meg Oliver *Chris Oliver *Marco Gonzales *Gabriella Smith *Ray Gordon *Brandon Gordon